Accident de Potion
by Jolie-plume
Summary: Ou quand tout commence par un accident.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, voici ma première Snarry, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

**Prologue.**

Assis sur son banc juste à coté de son meilleur ami, alias Ron Weasley, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était dans sa classe de potion à encaisser les remarques plus qu'acerbes de son professeur de potion, Séverus Rogue.

Ne voulant pas craquer devant cet homme, il se consola en se disant que le plus gros du cours était passé, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demie heure à tenir... Plus qu'une toute petite demie heure...

Essayant de se concentrer, Harry continua sa potion. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Malgré que ça ne soit pas sa matière préférée, il arrivait à suivre la "recette" à la lettre et sa potion avait plus ou moins la même couleur que celle indiquée dans son manuel.

Malheureusement pour le survivant, ce leger moment de tranquilité ne dura pas. En effet, Rogue arriva derrière lui et, constatant que la potion avait l'air réussie, lui demanda de sa voix doucereuse :

- Qui vous a aidé Potter ?!

- Personne. répondit Harry.

- Ne me mentez pas ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous oter des points !

_Comme si ça vous genait..._ pensa le griffondor.

- Je ne vous ments pas, Monsieur.

-Votre insolence ne s'arrêtera-t-elle donc jamais ?! 20 points en moins pour Griffondor. Vous êtes bien comme votre père !

N'en pouvant plus des préjugés de Rogue, Harry se leva et, sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades de classe, s'écria :

- Je ne suis pas mon père !

- Comment osez-vous Potter ?!

- Et vous, comment pouvez-vous me juger sur des actions qui ne sont pas les miennes. une fois pour toute, je ne suis PAS James ! hurla le rouge et or, hors de lui.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père, vous ne l'avez même jamais connu !

Cette remarque fut de trop pour Harry qui, les larmes aux yeux, aussi bien de tristesse que de colère, jetta tout ce qu'il avait en main dans son chaudron.

La potion dans ce dernier changea alors radicalement de couleur et se mit à bouillir et siffler de manière inquiètante.

Avisant cela, le professeur Rogue eut juste le temps d'ordonner à ses élèves de reculer avant que la potion ne lui explose à la figure ! Il y eut alors un énorme nuage de fumée ! Quand celui-ci se fut dissipé, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de leur professeur derrière le chaudron, maintenant renversé au sol. Les élèves s'interrogèrent du regard quand soudain, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur même du chaudron... Curieux et légèrement inquiet quant à la suite, Harry s'avança, contourna le chaudron, se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur. Tous purent alors voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Reprenant un peu de contenance, Harry murmura, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose :

- Professeur ?

_A suivre._


	2. Le plan de Dumbledore

_Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews ^^_

_Voici la suite de cette Snarry, J'espere que cela vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

**Le plan de Dumbledore.**

Se remettant de sa surprise initiale, Harry fixa la "chose" se trouvant dans le chaudron. C'était impossible, inimaginable ! Cela ne pouvait être Rogue !

Tout à coup, la dite "chose" se retourna et lança un regard plus que noir au survivant... Ah si, tout compte fait, cela pouvait être Rogue !

Voyant que le griffondor ne comptait pas éclairer leur lanterne et curieux de savoir, Ron s'avança à son tour et eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur quand il vit, lui aussi, la "chose".

- Une chauve-souris ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est vraiment Rogue ? demanda un autre élève, s'étant approcher juste après le rouquin.

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête. Bien que la situation présente était assez amusante, la pensée l'omnubilant dans l'instant était celle-ci : "Il va me tuer quant il retrouvera son apparence !".

Peu à peu, tous les élèves s'approchèrent pour voir la "nouvelle bête de foire" de Poudlard.

Rogue, se remettant de l'explosion due à la potion et remarquant sa vulnérabilité ainsi que le fait que tous ses élèves s'amusaient de sa situation, voulut remettre les choses en place, dans l'ordre.

- Tous à vos tables ! Reprenez la préparation de vos chaudrons et que je n'entende pas le moindre bruit ou je vous colle en retenue avec Rusard ! cria-t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne l'entendit car il s'exprimait dorénavant en ultrasons. Personne ne lui obeit donc !

Le professeur de potion commençait à perdre espoir quand la voix d'Hermione Granger se fit entendre.

- Harry, il faut l'emmener voir Dumbledore !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, je le trouve bien mieux comme ça.

- WEASLEY ! cria Rogue inutilement.

- Voyons Ron, on ne sait pas quelle était exactement la potion créée accidentellement par Harry... ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Accident ! C'était une tentative de Meurtre... Rumina Severus.

- Hermione a raison, déclara Harry, Dumbledore saura quoi faire !

Se disant, le survivant voulut attraper son professeur mais ce dernier, n'étant visiblement pas de cet avis, se débatit maladroitement, se déplaçant partout dans le chaudron.

- Vous voulez retrouver votre apparence ou non ?! s'énerva harry.

A contre coeur - et parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix - la chauve-souris se laissa prendre et Harry l'emmena chez le directeur.

Une fois qu'il eut expliquer la situation à ce dernier, qui eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son sourire moqueur, il demanda s'il existait un quelconque antidote ou contre-sortilège.

- Evidemment qu'il y en a ! leur confia Dumbledore.

Harry parut soulagé et Rogue criait dans le vide pour qu'on le lui fasse prendre immédiatement.

- Mais je ne vous le donnerai pas !

- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent en coeur l'élève et le professeur.

- Ca vous apprendra à vous chamailler à longueur de cours ! Harry, tu t'occuperas de ton professeur jusqu'à ce que je décide que vous méritez l'antidote.

- Mais... tenta le survivant.

- Ne vous plaignez pas... Vous méritez ce qu'il vous arrive ! Cependant...

- Cependant ?

- Puis-je tout de même vous proposez un bonbon au citron ?

_A suivre..._


	3. Mauvaise humeur

_Bonjour ^^_

_Merci de continuer à lire cette fanfiction et merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_Voici la suite, un peu courte je l'admets._

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Mauvaise humeur.**

Assis au bord du lac de Poudlard, Harry fulminait. Certes, c'était SA potion qui avait transformé son professeur en animal mais, ce n'était pas pour autant sa faute ! Si Rogue ne l'avait pas provoqué, l'accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! Il aurait même peut-être pu réussir sa potion... Alors pourquoi diable Dumbledore lui refusait-il son aide ?! il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de Rogue ! De plus, ce "plan" désavantageait leur directeur. En effet, il perdait un professeur et son meilleur espion par le même occasion. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Tout à sa mauvaise humeur, Harry ne se leva pas quand vint l'heure de son cours. Il avait divination. Trelawney n'avait qu'à "avoir vu" qu'il ne viendrait pas et lui inventer un horrible destin si cela l'amusait !

Posé non loin de là, Severus Rogue vociferait des insultes envers "l'imbécile qui leur servait de directeur". Vu que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, l'ancien mangemort s'en donnait à coeur joie.

Quant il vit que le survivant ne comptait pas aller en cours, il dit, plus pour lui même que pour le rouge et or qui, de toute façon, ne pouvait l'entendre :

- Vous vous croyez tellement important que vous n'allez même plus en cours ?! insolent !

Une fois qu'il eut fini de ruminer, le professeur se mit à réfléchir. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour se sortir de là sans passer par ce vieux fou d'Albus !

Si au moins il savait ce que Potter avait jeté dans son chaudron !

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps près de "l'abruti responsable de sa situation", la chauve-souris essaya une nouvelle fois de battre des ailes. En effet, depuis que le grifondor l'avait emmener dans le parc contre son gré, le professeur essayait de se servir de ses ailes pour retourner dans ses appartemments mais, rien à faire, il lui semblait définitivement impossible de voler ! Comme il était trop vulnérable à même le sol, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester aux cotés de ce maudit survivant.

Celui-ci remarqua ce que son professeur essayait de faire et...

_A suivre..._


	4. eux amis !

_Bonjour, merci pour vos review ^^_

_Voici la suite, je la dédie à ma serpentarde préférée, Elinoa pour son anniversaire =D_

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Eux Amis ?!**

Celui-ci remarqua ce que son professeur essayait de faire et, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler le sourire moqueur qui naissait sur ses lèvres, lui fit remarquer :

- Peut-être devriez-vous plus déployer vos deux ailes ?

Pour toute réponse, il ne réçut qu'un regard noir, qui aurait fait palir le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même !

- C'est bon, s'énerva légerement le rouge et or, je voulais juste vous aider.

- Vous en avez assez fait ! vociféra le sombre maitre des potions.

- Harry. appela quelqu'un plus loin.

La chauve-souris se retourna en même temps que le survivant pour apercevoir Drago, venant dans leur direction.

- Bonjour Drago. répondit Harry, souriant.

- Harry ?! Drago ?! Depuis quand ce n'est plus Potter et Malefoy ?! manqua de s'étouffer Rogue.

Quant il fut arriver à la hauteur de son parrain, Drago le regarda et, désolé pour lui, tenta de le réconforter. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, il lui demanda comment cela était arrivé, Dumbledore ayant refusé de le dire lors de son annonce générale. Le griffondor lui expliqua tout.

- Quel chauchemard ! pesta Drago.

Harry, sachant très bien que Rogue était une personne très importante aux yeux de Drago, s'excusa auprès de ce dernier, expliquant qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité ça.

- Ne te tracasse pas, je sais que c'était un accident.

_Accident, mon oeil !_ songea Severus.

- Si c'était un accident ! cria Harry malgré lui.

- Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai dit. répondit le vert et or, ne comprennant pas la réaction du survivant.

Celui-ci, réalisant qu'il venait d'entendre la voix de son professeur dans sa tête, resta quelques instants sous le choc, de même que Rogue, avant de dire au serpentard :

- Excuses-moi, c'est toute cette histoire qui me fatigue.

Drago sembla se satisfaire de cette explication et expliqua qu'il devait aller simuler à l'infirmerie, ayant utilisé cette dernière comme excuse pour pouvoir sortir de sa classe de cours. Puis, après avoir demandé au griffondor de prendre soin de son parrain et après leur avoir souhaité du courage, il s'en alla.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Harry se tourna vers la chauve-souris, toujours au sol, et s'exclama :

- Je vous ai entendu dans ma tête !

Ayant retrouvé toute sa contenance et se maudissant, Rogue rétorqua, toujours par la pensée :

_C'est de la legilimencie Potter ! Vos scéances de l'année passée ne vous ont visiblement servi à rien vu que nous y avez pas songé un seul instant !_

- Parce que vous, vous y avez songé avant peut-être ?

_Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, insolent ! Certes, je n'y ai pas pensé mais, au vu de ma situation dont, je vous le rappelle, êtes responsable, je crois que c'est pardonnable._

- Vous êtes autant, si pas plus, responsable que moi !

_Je vous demande pardon ?!_

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas provoqué en cours, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

_Je ne vous permets pas ! Je n'ai fait que vous dire ma façon de penser ! Désolé de vous l'apprendre Potter mais, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !_

- Ah oui ? Ecoutez donc celle la de vérité : vous êtes l'homme le plus mauvais, le plus borné, le plus méprisable et le plus seul que je connaisse !

_Comment osez-vous ?!_

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse professeur...

Le dit professeur se lança alors dans un chapelet d'injure infinissable.

Harry, se rendant compte de leur situation et s'étant bien défoulé par ses mots, décida de calmer le jeu, bien qu'il soit toujours en colère.

- Professeur ?

- Professeur.

N'ayant aucun résultat, harry cria :

- PROFESSEUR !

Ayant enfin obtenu son attention, il poursuivit :

- Nous sommes dans le même bateau et...

_Ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouvez dans un corps de chauve-souris Potter !_

- Et nous disputer ne nous avancera à rien. termina Harry.

_Certes... _acquiesça Rogue à contre-coeur.

- Essayons plutôt de nous concentrer pour trouver une solution, vous savez autant que moi que nous ne l'obtiendrons pas de Dumbledore et je suis sûr que la situation et autant pénible pour vous que pour moi.

_Je déteste l'admettre mais, pour une fois, vous avez raison Potter ! Je ne croyais plus que votre cerveau puisse encore fonctionner correctement._

Ne relevant pas le sarcasme, Harry poursuivit :

- Dans ce cas, concentrons nous sur le problème.

_Juste une chose ?_

- Laquelle ?

_Depuis quand Drago et vous êtes amis ?!_

- Depuis qu'il est entré dans l'ordre en début d'année. lui confia le griffondor, amusé par l'air choqué de son professeur qu'il imaginait sans probleme.


	5. un semblant d'excuses

_Bonjour ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)_

_Voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture =)_

**un semblant d'excuse.**

Harry et Rogue étaient à la biblothèque depuis plus de deux heures et le griffondor commençait à saturer.

- Cela ne sert à rien. se plaignit-il.

_Si vous n'aviez pas oublié les ingrédient jetés, soit disant, par accident dans votre potion, vous ne seriez pas obligé de feuilleter des manuels de potion pour les retrouver Potter !_

- Comme si c'était de ma faute...

_Taisez-vous potter. C'est VOUS qui avez oublié !_

Harry, n'en pouvant plus de feuilleter sans jamais s'arrêter, marmonna quelques insultes dans sa barbe.

_Je vous entends Potter._

Avec résignation, le survivant replongea dans ses recherches à lire des noms d'ingrédient dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Au bout d'une demie heure supplémentaire, Harry recraqua. Il referma le livre et s'appreta à partir quand Rogue le retint.

_Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?_

- Ailleurs.

_Avez-vous retrouvé le nom des ingrédients ?_

- Non.

_Dans ce cas, vous restez !_

- Non.

_Potter !_

- Ca ne sert à rien.

_Dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne serez pas débarassé de moi tant que la situation restera inchangée ?!_

- Je le sais ! s'emporta le griffondor.

Il se calma et reprit :

- Je le sais... Mais je sais aussi que chercher dans ses manuels est inutile. Je ne m'en rapelle pas professeur. Vous comprenez ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ! Alors arrêtez de me crier dessus et de me mettre la pression, ça aussi, ça ne sert à rien !

La chauve-souris resta un moment muette et Harry prit ça comme un accord. Aussi, prit-il son sac et s'apprêta-t-il à sortir quand la voix de Rogue s'éleva dans sa tête.

_Entendu Potter. Il semble que vous crier dessus et vous mettre la pression soient inutile et, peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas fait en cours, nous n'en serions pas là._

Sous le choc, le rouge et or mit du temps à répondre.

- Etait-ce des excuses professeur ?

_Bien sûr que non !_

- Si, c'en était. affirma le survivant, moqueur.

_Vous divaguez ! Je voulais juste vous démontrer à quel point votre cerveau déraille dès que quelqu'un vous crie un tant soit peu dessus !_ expliqua-t-il non sans mauvaise foi.

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte, heureux d'avoir remporter cette petite victoire.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. moqueries

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Moqueries.**

La journée se termina rapidement et, fatigué, harry rentra à son dortoir. Comme le voulait Dumbledore, Rogue était là lui aussi. Harry l'aida à s'accrocher en haut du lit à baldaquin et, pour ne pas devoir répondre aux questions de ces camarades - n'en ayant pas envie - il tira les rideaux.

Malheureusement, il ne put trouver le sommeil, perturbé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir des ingrédients ayant provoqué cette catastrophe. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit la discution de quelques uns de ses camarades rouge et or :

- Vous avez vu Rogue ? Il est de suite moins terrifiant comme ça.

- C'est sûr !

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que c'est bien fait pour lui.

Tous approuvèrent.

- Et puis, ça lui va bien d'être une chauve-souris, lui qui ne sait que se terrer dans les cachots !

- Vous pensez qu'Harry l'a fait expres, comme certains le prétendent ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Si c'est le cas, je lui tire mon chapeau. Grace à lui, on est débarrasser du connard qui nous donnait potion.

- C'est juste dommage que Dumbledore ait forcé Harry à s'occuper du batard. Vous imaginez pire punition vous ?

Dans son lit, Harry était heureux que son professeur dorme. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il entende tout ça. Le griffondor, sans savoir pourquoi, trouvait ses camarades trop dur. Certes, Rogue savait se montrer execrable mais, il luttait chaque jour en tant qu'espion pour proteger le monde sorcier et pour le proteger. Mais ça, les autres l'ignorait.

Cependant, ce que le survivant ne savait pas, c'est que la chauve-souris ne dormait pas et avait donc tout entendu. Bien que furieux, il était surtout triste, même s'il ne le montrerait jamais.

Occupé à écouter les moqueries blessantes des griffondor, Rogue relacha son attention et tomba de l'endroit où il était accroché, attérissant peu gracieusement sur le matelas de celui qui a survécu.

_Vous allez bien ?_ pensa Harry à l'intention de son professeur.

_Comme si vous vous en souciez !_

_Si vous le prennez comme ça._ répondit harry en se retournant.

Dans le dortoir, les moqueries continuèrent de plus belle.

- Arretez-vous. murmura Harry, mal à l'aise de savoir que son professeur entendait.

Il avait murmuré cela très faiblement mais Rogue l'entendit tout de même.

_C'est moins drôle d'écouter en sachant que j'entends Potter ?!_

Le griffondor se retourna et répondit :

_Ce n'était déjà pas drole lorsque vous dormiez professeur._

_Je ne dormais pas Potter !_

_Donc, vous avez tout entendu..._ se désola Harry pour lui.

_Cela vous fait rire je suppose ?!_

_Pas du tout. Si vous ne dormiez pas, vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas ri._

_Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous entende, c'est tout !_

_Et puis zut, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous !_

Ne parlant plus avec le survivant, Rogue se re-concentra malgré lui sur les sarcasmes des rouges et or et s'attrista.

Etait-ce du à la légilimencie, nul ne le sait mais, Harry ressentit la tristesse de son professeur et cela le rendit malheureux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à caresser la petite tête de la chauve-souris, comme pour la consoler.

_Que faites-vous Potter ?!_

_Je... Je ne sais pas..._

Rogue ne dit rien, appréciant malgré tout l'attention du rouge et or. Puis, il posa la question qui le dérangeait.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je n'aime pas les entendre dire ça de vous, c'est tout._

_Vous auriez pourtant toutes les raisons de penser pareille._

_Peut-être mais, ce n'est pas le cas._

_Je croyais pourtant que j'étais l'homme le plus mauvais, le plus borné, le plus méprisable et le plus seul que vous connaissiez._

_Je ne le pensais pas réellement, j'étais en colère lorsque que je vous ai dit ça._

Alors, Rogue lui dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre venant de sa part. Il lui dit "merci".

_A suivre._


	7. une solution ?

_Bonjour ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^_

_Désolée du retard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre ces derniers temps, j'espere que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

**Une solution ?**

Rogue réfléchissait. La situation le perturbait. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit merci à Potter. Durant toute sa vie, il avait eu des principes et des convictionss, comme celle-ci : "Un potter reste un Potter, qu'il s'appelle James ou Harry!" Et voilà qu'un stupide gamin, griffondor de surcroit, venait faire écrouler ses convictions en lui prouvait qu'il existait des potter pas si insolent que ça ! Rien n'allait plus...

De plus, il en avait marre d'être une chauve-souris, il ne pouvait même pas se déplacer seul et se sentait beaucoup trop faible à son gout. Il fallait qu'il trouve un remède mais, pour cela, il fallait que le survivant se rappelle des ingrédients !

Il y avait bien un moyen... En effet, grâce à la légilimencie, il pouvait pénétrer l'esprit de son élève et voir quels étaient les ingrédients. Seulement, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il lui apprenait l'occlumencie, il apréhendait de proposer cette solution au rouge et or. La raison en était simple et constituait sûrement son plus grand secret, celui pour lequel il aurait tué : Il était capable d'éprouver des sentiments comme tout autre être humain.

- Professeur ? le coupa Harry dans ses réfléxions.

_Oui Potter ?_

- Vous allez bien ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?_

- Vous ne dites rien, vous ne vous plaigniez pas de votre condition et vous ne m'insultez pas...

_ Très amusant Potter..._

- Et puis, vos pensées sont embrouillées, je le sens.

_ Ca ne vous regarde pas !_

- Très bien, je ne faisais que demander.

Sur le coup, Rogue hésita à lui dire pour la légilimencie et Harry sentit son doute.

- Professeur, que ce passe-t-il ? Vos incompréhensible réfléxions vont finir par me rendre dingue.

Hésitant, le maitre des potions finit par dire :

_ J'ai peut-être un moyen pour retrouver les ingrédient jetés dans la potion._

- Lequel ? s'enthousiasma le survivant.

_Aller les chercher dans votre esprit... Je comprendrais que vous refusiez._

A l'expression du griffondor, Rogue sut qu'il avait eu raison, qu'il repensait aux "cours" de l'année précédente. Il allait très certainement refuser.

_ Alors ?_ demanda-t-il, sans vraiment avoir d'espoir.

Réfléchissant, Harry finit par Répondre :

_A suivre._


	8. Souvenir

_Merci pour vos review et merci de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction =)_

_Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ^^_

**Souvenir.**

Réfléchissant, Harry finit par répondre :

- C'est d'accord.

_Vraiment ?!_ s'exclama le professeur, surpris.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit si ce n'était pas le cas. Ca vous étonne à ce point qu'on puisse vous accorder sa confiance ?

Rogue ne préféra pas répondre à cette question. A la place, il informa Harry qu'il allait pénétrer son esprit.

Une fois dans ce dernier, il se concentra pour trouver les souvenirs du jour - ô combien maudit - de sa transformation en chauve-souris, tout en survolant les autres souvenirs pour ne pas violer l'intimité de son élève.

Enfin, il le trouva. Avec patience, le professeur visionna tout le cours jusqu'à leur "dispute". Avec effroi, il constata que le griffondor avait raison : il était injuste avec lui. Et encore, le mot était faible, il avait été cruel ! Conscient de cela, il repéra les ingrédients et s'appreta à sortir de l'esprit du survivant quant un cri provenant d'un souvenir le pétrifia sur place. Doucement, sans en être pleinement conscient, il visualisa le souvenir.

C'était un Harry Potter de cinq ans qui venait de crier. Il y avait de l'orage et le tonerre venait d'éclater. L'enfant avait manifestement eu peur. Le cri réveilla un homme bien en point, moustachu et au cou inexistant que Rogue reconnu comme étant l'oncle du rouge et or. Descendant l'escalier, celui-ci tappa du point contre la porte de la chambre de l'enfant : un placard sombre, pour lui ordonner de se taire.

- J'ai peur oncle Vernon. le supplia l'enfant.

- Tais-toi. Ca t'apprendra à faire ces choses... bizarre ! lui reprocha-t-il injustement, l'enfant ne sachant guère qu'il était un sorcier.

A nouveau, le tonerre retentit, arrachant un autre cri à l'enfant qui l'étouffa du mieux qu'il put, par peur de se faire enguirlander.

Revenant à la réalité, Rogue se retira bien vite de l'esprit de Potter et regarda ce dernier, ayant lui aussi revu la scène de l'orage. Il semblait triste et l'homme chauve-souris s'en voulu de ne pas avoir sû se retirer de sa tête plus tôt. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir abuser de sa confiance, de l'avoir en quelque sorte trahis...

_Je suis désolé Potter... Je ne voulais pas._

- Je sais. répondit Harry, sans animosité dans la voix.

_Vous savez ?_

- J'ai senti que vous ne forciez pas l'accès au souvenir... Vous sembliez... incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part regarder.

_Je me suis égaré, j'aurais du me retirer de votre esprit plus tôt..._

- Ce n'est rien. Cependant, êtes-vous certain d'aller bien ?

_Pourquoi cela ?_

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me faites des excuses, ça en devient presque inquiétant. plaisanta Harry pour changer de sujet.

_N'en prennez pas l'habitude._

Si Rogue avait été humain, le survivant aurait juré qu'il avait sourit !

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais quels étaient les ingrédients. Je vais pourvoir tenter de fabriquer un remède._

- Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?

_Ne me sous-estimez pas Potter._

Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Allons-y.

Rogue acquiesça, heureux que le griffondor ne soit pas faché sur lui mais triste de voir que la lueur de tristesse n'avait pas encore disparu de ses yeux émeraude.


	9. préparation de remède

_Merci pour vos review ^^_

**Préparation de remède.**

Harry avait emmené Rogue dans son laboratoire de potion, comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé. Cepedant, il se demandait comment aller bien pouvoir faire son professeur pour conconcter un antidote dans son état.

_Potter._

- Oui ?

_Comme, je l'espère, vous devez l'avoir remarqué, je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de préparer la potion..._

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête.

_Donc, vous allez la faire !_

- Moi ?!

_C'est en effet ce que je viens de dire Potter._

- Mais... Je suis nul en potion... Vous ne cessez de me le rappeler à chaque cours !

_Je sais._

- Mais alors...

_Potter, vous n'êtes nul en potion que parce que vous le voulez et ne faites aucun effort !_

- Peut-être est-ce aussi parce que les remarques rabaissante de mon professeur ne m'aident en rien ! s'énerva le rouge et or.

_Il doit y avoir de ça aussi, oui._ avoua Rogue.

Surpris que son professeur le reconnaisse, Harry se radoucit.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter... Que dois-je faire ?

Ainsi, pendant plus de deux heures, le survivant suivit attentivement les instructions de son professeur et fut heureux de constater qu'il ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue lui déclara finalement qu'il avait fini pour aujourd'hui.

- L'antidote est prêt ? se rejouit l'élève.

_Pas encore mais, on ne peut plus rien faire pour le moment, nous devons être patient. Sortons maintenant._

Harry acquiesça et tous deux sortirent des cachots. Malencontreusement, en chemin, ils croisèrent quelques serpentards qui, n'ayant pas vu la chauve-souris au sol, ne se génèrent pas pour provoquer ouvertement le rouge et or.

Ce dernier ne réagissait pas à leurs propos, ne voulant pas leur donner satisfaction. Toutefois, quand l'un d'eux fit une remarque sur la mort de ses parents, son visage s'attrista et, en colère, il voulut répliquer lorsque les serpentards se firent aggresser au visage par une chauve-souris en furie ! Etant donné que le courage était un trait de caractère propre à leur maison, les deux serpents s'enfuirent à toute jambe.

Se reposant au sol, Rogue demanda, inquiet pour son élève.

_Vous allez bien Potter ?_

Cependant, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, tout ce que Harry put dire fut :

- Professeur, vous avez volé...

_A SUIVRE..._


	10. joie partagée

_Bonjour, merci à tous pour vow review ^^_

_Voici la suite, bonne lecture :)_

**Joie partagée.**

Le soir même, Rogue, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à décoller et, ainsi, à voler, n'arrêtait pas de faire le tour du lit de Harry, agaçant ce dernier. Il ne s'en souciait guère, moins par joie de l'agacer que de pouvoir enfin se déplacer seul. De plus, même sous cette horrible forme animale, il avait réussi à terroriser des élèves, du moins, à les faire fuir... L'honneur était sauf ! Pour peu, il en aurait même sourit devant des poufsouffles !

Au bout d'un moment, le survivant, en ayant plus que marre que des battements d'ailes réguliers l'empêche de trouver le sommeil, déclara, tout de même silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades :

- Professeur, vus ne pourriez pas arrêter de voler ?

_Pourquoi ? Je ne dérange personne..._ le nargua Severus, ayant remarqué qu'il énervait le jeune homme.

- Si, moi. Vous m'empêchez de dormir.

_Et alors ?_

- Professeur ! s'impatienta Harry, irrité dès qu'il manquait de sommeil.

_D'accord, d'accord._ capitula le maitre des potions en venant se poser sur l'oreiller.

Harry, heureux d'être enfin au calme, ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à s'endormir quant une voix, celle de Rogue bien évidement, l'en empêcha en résonnant dans sa tête.

_Potter ?_

- Oui?..

_Cela arrive-t-il souvent ?_

- De quoi ? Qu'on m'empêche de dormir ?

_Non... Les remarques sur vous ou vos parents..._

- Ohh...

Le griffondor se tut, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que son professeur revienne la dessus. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

- Une fois, c'est déjà de trop...

_Je suis désolé..._

- Pas de quoi, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu pour défendre ma mère, ils auraient continué...

_Défendre votre mère ?_

- Oui, c'est parce qu'ils l'insultaient que vous avez réagi... Non ?

Soudain, Rogue comprit pourquoi Harry avait seulement remarqué qu'il avait volé et non qu'il l'avait défendu pour la première fois de toute sa carrière... il n'y croyait simplement pas !

_Potter..._

Le susnommé releva la tête.

_Bien que votre mère comptait beaucoup pour moi, ce n'est pas la raison qui m'a fait intervenir aujourd'hui, bien que je n'aie pas accepter qu'on l'insulte ainsi._

- Pourquoi alors ?

_Parce que bien que je sois souvent injuste avec vous, je n'aurais pas su les laisser vous faire du mal de la sorte..._

- C'est vrai ?

_Repetez le à qui que ce soit et vous ne survivrez plus très longtemps !_

Le rouge et or sourit, le coeur soudain plus léger et remplit de joie. Affectueusement, il caressa la tête de la chauve-souris et ferma les yeux.

- Bonne nuit.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Severus vint se blottir dans le cou de son élève.

_Bonne nuit Potter._

_A SUIVRE._


	11. Amitié

_Voilà la suite, merci pour vos review ^^_

**Amitié.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Rogue et Harry travaillait sur un potentiel antidote. ils s'étaient pas mal rapprochés et Severus s'horrifiait presque à l'idée qu'il s'était attaché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu au fils de son ancien ennemi : James Potter !

Se refusant d'y penser, il regarda le griffondor finir ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui pour l'antidote, suivant scupuleusement ses instructions.

- Voilà professeur, c'est terminé.

_Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé Potter._

Harry rigola et, devinant plus que ne voyant l'air incrédule de la chauve-souris, s'expliqua :

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un joue je réussirais une potion, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

_Moi non plus à vrai dire. toutefois, cela aurait sûrement été du au fait que je vous méprisais._ avoua le serpentard.

- Ce n'est plus le cas ?

_Non..._

Le rouge et or sourit, heureux de sa nouvelle proximité avec son professeur. Depuis trois jours, la chauve-souris dormait dans son cou et, sans se l'expliquer, sa présence le rassurait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Rogue aussi appréciait cette soudaine proximité. Il se sentait moins seul et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien, même s'il se répugnait à l'avouer. Pour peu, il en aurait regretté de devoir retrouver une apparence normale... Il aimait se sentir proche du survivant !

- J'espere qu'elle fonctionnera. dit Harry.

_Je n'ai jamais raté une potion. Soyez tranquille, vous serez rapidement débarrassé de moi._

- Je disais ça pour vous, pour que vous retrouviez votre apparence.

_Ne mentez pas,_ essaya de plaisanter Rogue,_ je sais que ma mauvaise humeur ne vous manquera pas !_

_"Si quand même"_ pensa Harry.

Sauf qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix.

_Pardon ?_

- Je n'ai rien dit !

_Si, vous avez dit quelque chose._

- Non non...

_Si Potter._

- Harry.

_Quoi ?_

- Je m'appelle Harry.

Rogue sourit.

_Très bien... Harry._

_A SUIVRE._


	12. Marchera ou marchera pas ?

_Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos review ^^_

_Je suis désolée du retard avec lequel je vous poste ce chapitre ^^'_

_Bonne lecture._

**Marchera ou marchera pas ?**

_Ca y est !_

- Nous avons fini la potion ? demanda vivement le rouge et or.

_Presque. Laissez là mijoter pendant environ une demi-heure et elle sera fin prête._

Harry sourit à la chauve-souris, qui déclara :

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais : Félicitatio, vous avez réusi votre potion !_

Le survivant fut ravi de l'entendre dire mais, soudain inquiet, il demanda :

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est réussie ?

_Evidemment !_

- Donc, elle va marcher ? Vous allez retrouver votre apparence ?

_Pas forcément... Une potion inventée est déclarée réussie lorsque son créateur la juge telle qu'imaginée dans son esprit. Toutefois, il lui est impossible de savoir si elle fonctionne avant de l'avoir testée._

- Ca peut donc être risqué pour vous ?

_Seriez-vous inquiet ? _demanda Rogue, légèrement moqueur.

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry s'en réfléchir.

Touché malgré lui par la sincérité du griffondor, le professeur tenta de la rassurer.

_La seule chose un tant soit peur risquée, si on peut dire, est que la potion ne marche pas et que je reste une stupide chauve-souris. La potion ne devrait pas être dangereuse._

- Ne devrait pas ?

_Elle ne l'est pas Harry._

Sentant bien que le potionniste tentait de la rassurer, le griffondor se força à sourire et attendit.

une fois la demi-heure passée et la potion refroidie, Harry en remplit une fiole et aida le professeur à la boire.

Ils attendirent un instant mais, rien ne se passa, pour leur plus grand desespoir.

- Ca n'a pas marché ? demanda le survivant.

_Vous voyez bien que non. Je dois malheureusement rester une chauve-souris..._

- On arrivera à vous rendre votre apparence professeur ! On peut toujours essayer de fabriquer une autre potion ou bien, feuilleter des manuels de métamorphose. On ne va pas abandonner sur un échec !

_Vous êtes un stupide griffondor... mais merci._

Se disant tous deux qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour aujourd'hui, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent au dortoir du rouge et or et s'endormirent rapidement, déçu de leur échec de la journée.

Cependant, pendant la nuit, le griffondor fut réveillé par une étrange sensation... Comme si quelqu'un remuait à coté de lui...

_A SUIVRE..._


	13. Humain à nouveau

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_Voilà la suite =)_

**Humain à nouveau.**

Maintenant réveillé et curieux quant à cette sensation, Harry se retourna et ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de ses lèvres quant il vit qu'à la place de la chauve-souris, le professeur Rogue en chair et en os se trouvait en face de lui ! La potion avait donc marché ?

Heureusement pour le griffondor, son cri ne réveilla pas ses camarades... Toutefois, il réveilla tout de même Severus.

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Visiblement trop endormi ou parce que tiré trop brutalement du sommeil, le professeur de potion de remarqua pas son changement d'état, ni qu'il avait réussi à parler sans user de la légilimencie.

Amusé, Harry répondit :

- Ce n'est rien, c'est vous qui m'avez surpris professeur.

- Surpris ?! Moi ?

Le rouge et or patienta quelques instants, le temps que Rogue réalise.

Soudain, Severus eut le déclic ! Il se rendit compte qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Il voulut le crier haut et fort mais le survivant l'en empêcha, peu désireux que son professeur ameute tout le dortoir.

Tout à coup, Rogue fit mine de se lever et déclara :

- Je vais voir ce vieux fou de directeur ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire...

- Maintenant ?!

- Oui, autant profiter de l'occasion pour le réveiller !

- Professeur attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça en pleine nuit...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tout le monde pense que vous êtes encore une chauve-souris. Vous risquez de leur faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Conscient que son élève avait raison, Rogue se rassit sur le lit.

- Et que fait-on alors ?

- On dort.

- Ici ?!

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Mais je ne peux pas dormir avec vous !

- Vous le faites tous les soirs depuis plusieurs jours. La seule différence est qu'aujourd'hui, nous aurons moins de place.

- Ce n'est pas faux... conscentit Rogue en se couchant.

- Et demain matin, si vous le voulez toujours, nous irons voir Dumbledore.

A ces mots, Rogue sourit.

- Nous lui prouverons que nous n'avions pas besoin de son aide. enchaina le chef des serpentards. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je ne ratais jamais mes potions ?

Harry rigola et se recoucha à son tour, fatigué.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux. Seulement, Harry n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de sentir la chauve-souris dans son cou que cela lui manquait. Pour combler ce manque, il vint se blottir contre Severus et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Rogue ne dormait pas non plus et, quant il sentit le survivant se blottir contre lui, il le laissa faire et rejoignit bientôt, lui aussi, le pays des songes.

_A SUIVRE._


	14. Désolé ?

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^_

**Désolé ?**

Au matin, une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personne dans le dortoir, Harry et Rogue se levèrent et partirent en direction du bureau de leur _cher_ directeur : Albus Dumbledore.

En chemin, le peu de monde qu'ils croisèrent les regardèrent avec étonnement - ou décéption pour les élèves qui étaient ravis de ne plus avoir cours de potion.

Quant ils furent arrivés près de la gargouille, le professeur donna le mot de passe pour pouvoir atteindre le bureau. Toutefois et bien malheureusement pour eux, rien ne se passa.

- Il a du changer le mot de passe ! pesta Rogue.

- Que fait-on alors ?

- On attend !

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que peut être le mot de passe ?

- Non. Qui sait ce qu'à pu imaginer ce fou du citron !

Et là, comme par enchantement, la gargouille bougea, laissant place à un escalier.

- Bien joué professeur.

- Albus, vous ne changerez jamais... murmura le maitre des potions.

Une fois qu'ils eurent gravis les marches, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Dumbledore, assit à son bureau, les acceuillit :

- Harry, Severus, entrez donc. Je vous attendais.

Les deux concernés entrèrent, suspicieux.

- Je vois que vous avez finalement trouvé un remède.

- Sans votre aide. reprocha Rogue.

- Voyons Severus, il était nécessaire de faire en sorte que vous cessiez vos querelles. Ca a marché et vous avez même retrouvez votre apparence. Tout est arrangé !

- Vous auriez quand même pu nous fournir l'antidote !

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Comment ?! s'exclamèrent deux voix à l'unisson.

- Je n'en ai pas. Je me doutais que Severus était tout à fait capable de fabriquer un antidote mais comme il me fallait un pretexte pour vous forcer à essayer de faire la paix, j'ai utiliser celui là.

Rogue fulminait, cela se voyait. Cependant, ce fut Harry qui donna libre cours à sa colère :

- Mais vous êtes fou ! D'accord, le professeur Rogue est un excellent maitre des potions mais, rien ne garantissait qu'il invente l'antidote ! Qu'auriez-vous fait s'il avait été condamné à rester chauve-souris ?! Et si jamais Voldemort l'avait appelé ? Vous l'auriez laissé souffrir sous pretexte que vous ne vouliez rien faire dans l'espoir que nous nous raprochions ?!

- Harry... tenta de le calmer le directeur, conscient que le griffondor ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait discretement placer des sorts de protections autour du directeur des serpentards.

Furieux, le jeune homme ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, suivit de Severus, abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Une fois dehors le survivant se calma quelque peu et regarda son professeur. Il le trouva étrange.

- Professeur, vous allez bien ?

Rogue le regarda et, sans prévenir, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il murmura "je suis désolé" et partit précipitemment.

_A SUIVRE..._


	15. Amour naissant -épilogue

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_Voici le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture =)_

**Amour naissant.**

Une fois que son professeur fut partit, Harry réalisa pleinement ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Rogue l'avait embrassé ! Il n'en revenait pas et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela soit réellement arrivé et... qu'il ait apprécié ça.

Avait-il des sentiments pour son professeur ? Il y à peine quelques semaines, il aurait répondu non sans aucune once d'hésitation... Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était rapproché de l'ancien mangemort, qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier et qu'il aimait sa compagnie. Il se sentait mieux dés qu'il était en sa présence et avait aimé se blottir contre lui l'année dernière. Mais était-ce pour autant de l'amour ?

Puis, Harry s'interrogea sur la réaction de l'homme. Pourquoi était-il parti juste après l'avoir embrassé ? Et Pourquoi diable s'était-il excusé ?

Le survivant décida que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller parler à Severus. Il ne voulait pas rester sur cette situation de malaise et de malentendu. Peut-être s'était-il fait des idées ou que Rogue avait juste un instant perdu la tête ?

Aussi, prit-il la direction des cachots et se dirigea-t-il vers les appartement du professeur Rogue. Sans savoir se l'expliquer, il était convaincu que c'était là que le directeur des verts et argents s'était carapaté.

Quant il fut devant les appartements de celui qui l'avait embrassé, Harry hésita longuement puis, prenant son courage à deux mais, comme le griffondor qu'il était, il toqua. Seul un faible "entrer" lui répondit.

Le rouge et or s'executa et, respirant un bon coup, entra.

Une fois que Rogue vit qui venait d'entrer, son visage se décomposa. Il ne savait que dire à son élève ni comment lui avouer l'évolution de ses sentiments. Il avait peur d'être rejeté... Après tout, qui pourrait vouloir de lui ?..

Bizarrement, ce fut cet air déconfis qui confirma à Harry ses propres sentiments. Aussi, sourit-il à Séverus et, le regardant, lui dit :

- Moi aussi.

Ce jour là, on put voir le bonheur passer dans le regard du maitre des potions. Aucun deux ne savait réellement si cela pouvait marché mais, après tout, qui vivra, verra...


End file.
